Caught in the Act
by AshCarroll aka ShadowDiva
Summary: Eavesdropping is a bad habit. [RayNeela, slight MorrisJane]


_Notes: Just a random bunny._

_Rating: FRT (Fan Rated suitable for Teens)_

_Spoilers: None, I don't think. But if there are, they're very minor ones, and the whole of Season 11 is fair game._

_Content Warning: Mild sexual content. (Gotta love that innuendo, heh) But suffice it to say, if you can watch the show, you can read this fic._

_Disclaimer: ER and its characters are the property of Michael Crichton, John Wells, Amblin Entertainment and Constant C Productions. No infringement intended, please don't sue, yadda yadda yadda.

* * *

_

**Caught in the Act**

**© 2005, By: Ash Carroll (a.k.a. ShadowDiva)

* * *

**

Morris navigated himself through the corridor, making his rounds to see how the other residents and their assigned med students were doing. He stopped off at Exam 3 to check on Pratt and Babinski, who appeared to have everything under control. After that, it was off to check on Barnett and Rasgotra.

If he could find them.

He was walking past Exam 5 when he heard Neela's annoyed voice.

_"Bloody, hell, Ray, that **hurts**!"_

_"Sorry."_

Well, speak of the devil. Morris reached for the door handle, but froze as he caught the next snatch of conversation.

_"Come on, Ray, we don't have a lot of time before someone comes looking for us."_

_"We should've done this at home last night; it'd be easier in a double bed."_

_"I know. I thought it could wait, but I just can't stand it anymore. Now can we please just do it before we get caught?"_

_"I don't want to rush it, okay? I'll hurt you."_

Oh, this was _good_; too good to interrupt. He pressed himself into the little alcove near the door and listened, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. It was going to cost them if they wanted him to keep his mouth shut about this one.

Looking up, he noticed Jane heading towards the exam room. She was just reaching for the door handle when he snaked his arms out and pulled her into the alcove with him. She struggled until he turned her around so she could see his face.

Then she hit him.

"Mor-"

He muttered a curse - rubbing his side where her fist had impacted him -and clamped a hand over her mouth, speaking in a harsh whisper. "Shh! You want them to hear us?"

Jane's eyes narrowed and she reached up to yank his hand off her mouth. "Who?"

"Ray and Neela." He jerked his head at the exam room door. "They're in there."

"Doing what?"

He opened his mouth to answer her, but Neela's voice interrupted.

_"I can take it. Just hurry - ow!"_

Morris looked pointedly at Jane. "What do you _think_?"

Ray's voice carried through the door. _"Well you wanted it done fast. I warned you, you know."_

Neela groaned. _"Oh God."_

Ray sounded apologetic. _"Sorry, but I'm at a bad angle. These beds aren't exactly made for this. Maybe we should switch positions."_

Neela gasped. _"Ow. Good...idea."_ More gasping and rustling was heard and then another gasp. _"Ow! Oh **God** that hurts! Ray!"_

_"Well it's a little too late to stop now. Just relax, okay? I'm almost there."_

They heard a sharp cry from Neela followed by, _"Ray! Oh God."_

Morris and Jane looked at each other. She blinked. "I don't believe it."

He smirked. "Yeah, who knew Neela had it in her?"

Jane shot him a disgusted look. "You're a pig, you know that?"

A grin split Morris' lips. "Oink, oink, babe."

Jane opened her mouth to deliver a sarcastic retort, but Ray's concerned voice filtered through the door and she stayed silent.

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah,"_ Neela replied, sounding a little shaky, _"I might not be able to **walk** for a few days, but I'm fine. Thanks."_

Ray's grin was evident in his voice. _"Anytime. You know, we should probably get this mess cleaned up and get back out there before someone finds us."_

_"Good idea."_

Morris and Jane exchanged another glance. She tried to stop him as he reached for the door handle, but she was too slow. He strode into the room wearing a triumphant grin.

"Gotcha!"

The two residents - fully dressed and perfectly neat except for Neela, who was missing a sock and a sneaker - exchanged a glance before turning to look at Morris. The look of triumph was gone, replaced by utter confusion.

Neela gingerly slipped her sock and shoe back on before turning to Jane. "What's wrong with him?"

Jane shook her head to indicate she shouldn't worry about it, then gestured to the other doctor's feet. "What happened to you?"

Neela looked sheepish, and Ray answered the question. "She had a splinter in her foot. I wanted to take it out at home last night, but she wouldn't let me." He looked over at his roommate. "We should update your tetanus and get some antibiotics."

She nodded as Susan poked her head in the door. "There you are. Ray, Neela, we've got an MVA coming in, you two are with me." She handed Morris a chart. "Morris, take Jane and see to the abdominal pain in one. Let's go, people."

Ray and Neela followed Susan out of the room and Jane took the patient's chart from Morris as he turned to her.

"A splinter," he lamented, and she watched as his hopes of blackmailing the two residents faded. "A splinter!"

"You'll live," Jane replied, deadpan, then grabbed him by the tie and dragged him out the door.

* * *

The End 


End file.
